


District Zombies

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:17:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew is what is called a "power-born." He, along with his friends, have been trapped and are even now being hunted down. Their goal is simple. Stay alive, help each other, and stop the monstrosities threatening them.





	District Zombies

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is an extremely old idea and story. 
> 
> So, in this world, it is the future where people had started to be born with powers, and everyone else had been afraid of this. A nuclear war was launched against them, which made Earth become a desolate place of only radiation, save for numerous bubbles of radiation free areas that one person with very powerful powers had made, when she got wind of the nuclear strikes being launched, to protect as many people as she could. She was killed soon after she did this, and what bit of government that was left ordered that all power-born people be isolated in their own bubble so that no more wars happened. This is set several generations after that system was put into place, and now there are only fifty-one districts set up for the power-born. Their numbers keep dropping and now there are barely any left. Those that are still left have been spread out among those fifty-one districts, and these fifty-one districts are the only ones that have no way of connecting them, no one can communicate with other power-born outside of their district. Each district is trapped in its own little world, with no way out.
> 
> The perfect place to get rid of the last of them, right?
> 
> Powers for each person are as follows:
> 
> Mathew Williams-calming pheromones that make people so relaxed that they can't even remember him. His power is the reason why so few fights start up among his friends. His nickname is the Peacekeeper. He likes that the only one that this power doesn't work on is Ivan so that he has a friend that he feels is a "true friend" that he cannot manipulate the emotions of. Besides his calming pheromones, he can also turn invisible to other humans, to anything else however, even a camera, he merely appears semi-translucent.  
> Francis Bonnefoy-Can transfer memories between people.   
> Felix (Poland)-Can control threads, anything made from fabric he can make emit light, move, or change colour. He is obsessed with clothes because of this.  
> Arthur Kirkland-He can teleport himself and/or others. His powers are still a bit out-of-control and sometimes can only teleport someone part of the way to the chosen destination, thankfully the place the person goes through while teleporting is some kind of extra-dimension and it does not hurt the person when this happens, for them it is like looking out of an open window, and Arthur just needs to concentrate more to allow them to move out of the extra-dimension place. He also has a developing second power, like Mathew does, of making things he has imagined become real if he pretends they are real enough to truly believe it.   
> Gilbert Belishmeidt (Prussia)-Can see in the dark as well as has thermal vision. as his power develops, he starts to be able to see through objects as well.  
> Yao Wang-Can make any food he has tasted and seen before appear. He is the group's "chef," along with Francis who normally gives him his own memories of his sheltered upbringing so that Yao can make the delicacies he'd had in his childhood before his power was discovered be able to be eaten by everyone in their group.  
> Hungary-she can control the weight of any object. Ex) the frying pan she normally uses as a weapon she can make feel super light for herself but also feel incredibly heavy when it hits the creatures attacking them. Aka, she can control both it's perceived weight and it's actual weight.   
> Feliciano Vargas-Whatever he paints, or draws, becomes real.  
> Ludwig Beilschmidt-Has super strength, and he can "shut off" his emotions.  
> Alfred F. Jones-Like Ludwig, he has super strength. Unlike Ludwig though, he has eagle wings that he can fly with.  
> Ivan Braginski-Makes people afraid. His power ignites other people's fight-or-flight response. The only person it doesn't work on is Mathew due to their power's cancelling the other's out.  
> Belarus-she is essentially like Hawk-Eye. She can make knives appear and has deadly accuracy with them.

Mathew sighed and looked away from the shimmering force field in front of his face. There was nothing to see out there in that walled-off world anyway. He should just be focusing on what was in this small bubble of world he had here, like his friends. He should truly be focusing on them, and where they were. It wasn't like them to stay away, without coming to at least see each other, for so long.

He hoped they hadn't forgotten about him again. He truly hated his gift at times, making everyone forget about him, not even his own brother could remember him; but, it was his price to pay for being one of the hated power-born.

Mathew could still remember when the people around him figured out that he was power-born; it was the first time that any of them had truly remembered him and looked at him.  
He just wished that the looks people had given him that first time being remembered hadn't been with disgust.

They weren't the only ones who hated his "gift"...after all, he did too.

He would have been much happier being born normal, he was sure of it.

He couldn't change any of that now though.

Mathew decided to risk attracting the attention of any wildlife that may be around him, in the forest that this district had turned out to be when they were brought here two weeks ago, and called out for his brother.

Leaves rustled overhead, and Mathew had just enough time to jump out of the way before something hurtled to the ground in front of him. The thing didn't even stay still after it landed; it immediately jumped up and hugged him.

"Mattie~." Alfred called out as he squished his brother in his arms. "I was looking all over the place for you."

"That's great, Alfred," Mathew managed to get out. "Can you let go of me now? You're squeezing too hard again."

Oh yeah, sure," Alfred said as he stepped back.

Mathew smiled at his brother fondly. He really was like an overgrown kid still, even though they both were into their late teens by now, though he doubted that Alfred would ever truly become mature.

"Do you know where everyone else is? " Mathew asked.

Alfred beamed.

"Yeah, I do. Here, I'll take you to them!" He said as scooped Mathew up into his arms, unfurled his wings, and shot up into the air. They burst out of the tree cover in a shower of leaves.

Mathew thanked his lucky stars that Alfred had thought to protect him from the branches they had whipped by…this time, at least.

Then he felt like smacking himself. He had probably been fifty feet from their campsite the entire time.

"Hey, guys!" Alfred called out as he landed in their little clearing they'd found and deemed as their make-shift base camp. "I found Mathew!"

Arthur was the closest one to them. He had looked up when he heard Alfred's wings and was staring in confusion at the boy that looked so much like Alfred in confusion. Then his face cleared.

"Oh, right, Mathew. How are you doing, lad? You've been gone for the better part of an hour."

"You forgot about me again, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"I thought so."

"Matteiu~." Francis called as he emerged from the tree fort they, (as in, Alfred and Ludwig), had made for everyone to live in, and started to climb down the ladder. "I missed you so much!"

"It's only been an hour."

Francis stopped moving across the clearing with a jerk.

"…right." He said.

Mathew smiled. "Thanks for thinking of me anyways."

"In my defense," Francis said. "I was the one who pointed out your tragic absence to Alfred, and I'm the one who told him he should go get you."

"Hey!" Alfred said. "I would have remembered him eventually."

Mathew sighed and shook his head before looking up at the other two through the curtain of honey-gold hair that had fallen forward in front of his violet-coloured eyes. "No, you wouldn't have, Alfred," Mathew stated more than replied.

Any response Alfred would have made to that was interrupted by Yao jumping into the clearing from the branches of a tree by the edge of it.

"Everyone needs to run right now! I don't quite know what it is; but, we need to hurry and get out of here fast. Whatever I saw is dangerous and we need to get far away from it. I'll explain what I've seen along the way!" He called out to them as he sprinted across the clearing towards them.

Everyone stood frozen for the space of a few moments. Enough time for Yao to be right by them, panting from his quick sprint but glaring at them and gesturing at them to start running still. 

Arthur immediately took charge of the situation.

"What way do we need to run?" He asked.

Yao looked at him as he kept running past them.

"Anywhere but here," He called back, slowing down to a jog just enough to make sure everyone had heard him and looked ready to follow him.

And so, despite how unusual the situation was, they all listened instead of waiting. They were used to, at this point, being hunted down and being f0orced to flee. They would go along with Yao, and find out what was happening later. For now, their instincts told them to run, and so they did. 

"Everyone, we need to stick together. Follow Yao. No splitting up, and Mathew, please stay where we'll be able to remember you at all times." England said before he took off running after Yao, and everyone else followed along after him.  
……………………………………………………….............................................................................................................................  
Next chapter:  
.............................................................................  
“Hustle-mick hurry, guys!” Alfred called out, racing on ahead, but pitching his voice to only carry to those running alongside him and especially to the laggers. He knew better than to yell out their position for whatever was chasing them to hear, even with his difficulty in controlling his volume he knew the importance of it.

They all knew the importance of not getting caught by the creatures now. They all knew now what was chasing them. Or rather, they had a good idea of what it could be, despite having only heard about the creatures in horror and fantasy books before. However, going off of that knowledge…well, they really didn’t want to know what would happen if they did get caught by the monsters.

They had to beat the pack. They would get ripped apart otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested?
> 
> I'm planning on including as many characters from Hetalia as possible in this. Any specific powers you want to see for those not mentioned yet? Any situations you want them to get out of? I'm so far just planning on having some light RusCan to the mix of the adventure, any other suggestions?


End file.
